Data is transferred using a wide variety of media and using a large array of hardware. Data is transferred in a wireless fashion and in a hard-wired fashion. People carry data in memory cards and memory sticks. Such data storage devices typically have a single connector type for facilitating the transfer of data to and from the device. Many electronic systems routinely need firmware upgrades or configuration parameter changes. Such upgrades and parameter modifications may be performed remotely if the electronic system is connected to a network, as are many such systems these days. But a great many electronic systems are autonomous. These stand-alone systems thus require data transfers to be performed at the location where the electronic system resides or require the electronic systems to be sent to a manufacturer or service center for upgrade. Upgrading or modifying autonomous systems can therefore be time consuming or expensive. Some industries may have hundreds of identical autonomous systems, such as in a food processing facility or in a brewery. If such a facility requires system upgrade, the entire process line may have to be temporarily suspended, or duplication of equipment may be required. Upgrading such a large number of identical systems can be cost prohibitive.